Outposts/FC3
Outposts are small strongholds to liberate in Far Cry 3. When you liberate an outpost it becomes yours and it gives you a fast travel location, an automated store and unlocks side quests - Path of the Hunter and Wanted: Dead. You can also sometimes find a Memory Card inside the safe house. There are, usually, around 5 - 10 enemies (including dogs) in one Outpost. Liberating Outposts To liberate an outpost you must kill all occupying pirates or privateers and any reinforcements (if the alarm is sounded). Once an outpost is liberated it will replace land and naval patrols with Rakyat warriors instead of enemies, in the surrounding area. Tips * An important thing to do is to disable all alarms. Look for the alarm poles which have large, red loudspeakers near the top of them. Shoot an alarm box to dis-able ONLY that alarm; or manually shut down an alarm by interacting with it to dis-able ALL alarms. Please note that some outposts have more than one alarm, in order for there to be no chance of an alarm to be triggered you must deactivate the alarms manually or disable all poles with a shot from a weapon. * Unless you have manually deactivated the alarm, enemies will still be able to call in reinforcements by shooting flares; even if you have shot the alarm consoles or not. * If possible, get to a high vantage point and aim your camera in 1x view at the outpost. This will tag most of the enemies almost immediately. Zoom in to pinpoint enemies that you did not pick up. * Start observing the outpost, look for snipers, heavy gunners, berserkers, and regular soldiers. (These are identified by the symbol that appears over their head when you tag them. If you don’t know the symbols check the legend). * Take out the people who are going to hurt you the most during your assault. For example, if you plan to snipe everyone at the base, take out the snipers and then the berserkers first. Or if you are going for a head-on assault take out the heavy gunners first, because they will be the most challenging, and then the snipers since they have most powerful weapons. Make sure that if you are sniping, use a silencer to execute enemies without getting detected too easily. * Craft a syringe named Enhanced Perception. It gives you the location of every enemy for a limited time, so you can tag them with ease. * If the outpost contains a caged animal, it is a good idea to shoot the door off of the cage (preferably with a silenced weapon) to release the predator, which will then attack the enemies. In some cases, the predator will be able to eliminate all of the enemies present by itself. Even if it does not, it will create confusion, allowing you to pick off the soldiers while they try to deal with the rampant animal. If there is a sufficient amount of enemy firepower, however, the animal may die too quickly, making it a wasted effort. In this situation, it may be better to thin their numbers, first. ** It is better to kill the snipers first before freeing a trapped animal since the sniper rifle is a powerful weapon and the snipers are in positions that are difficult for an animal (especially big ones like a bear) to reach it before being killed or really injured. ** Also, it would be a good idea to lure a heavy gunner to get close to a cage with an animal, so when you free it, it will be the first one the animal kills. * Look out for pirates or privateers patrolling around outposts in vehicles, as they can detect you and alert the outpost to your presence. * Similarly, enemies patrolling on foot near an outpost can also spot you and alert the camp. Take out any patrolling soldiers first to avoid unwanted detection. * Additionally, an easy way to take out entire outposts without being detected (giving 1500 XP) is to use a silenced Z93, equipped with a high magnification scope. Simply snipe all your enemies from a safe distance away from the outpost, and as long as you are not spotted (even if they notice the dead bodies they will not activate the alarm, though they will become suspicious and look around for you) the outpost will be completed as "undetected" granting a large XP bonus. Do note, snipers will look for you and can find you easily even if you are hiding some distance away, or in a bush, so target them first. And after that set priority by how close the enemy is to you. A Z93 is recommended as it allows for 1 hit headshots for heavys and does high damage to all enemies. Trivia * Keep in mind that both Pirates and Privateers will not be seen in the game world much after you have liberated all the outposts. Pirates can only be found on rare occasions (Pirate Assaulters and Pirate Defenders only). The pirates will also spawn at the docks where Liza was falsely held, even after beating the game. They even spawn in two other locations, such a small blood covered village where Jason uses a failed escape attempt with a helicopter, as well as another scripted outpost where Jason destroyed the pirate's shack full of weapons. A fourth and fifth spawn point for the Pirates is located in the wrecked shipyard and another dock where Oliver fought the pirates himself. The Privateers too will still be in the game world since the Compound and the airport serves as their spawn point. The privateers have a third and fourth spawn point as well located above the caverns where Jason first disguise himself as a Privateer Recruit and the bridge where Jason found the list of traitors. Even after beating the single player, the player will still see enemies spawn in these nine locations. * All outposts can be reset after the player has completed the story line and liberated all outposts. ru:Аванпосты (Far Cry 3) Category:Gameplay Category:Far Cry 3